nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Abby
Abby is Cecil Palmer's sister, Janice's mother, and Steve Carlsberg's wife. She was first mentioned in Episode 44, Cookies, and first named in Episode 65, Voicemail. When Cecil was fourteen, their mother disappeared, forcing Abby to drop out of school and raise him on her own. For many years Cecil and Abby blamed each other for this situation and hardly spoke to each other. They begun to patch things up when their mother returned and needed their help Ghost Stories. Though her brother Cecil attempted to stop her wedding during the ceremony itself (accusing bridegroom Steve Carlsberg of speaking forbidden truths, a charge that is "a mandatory reason to cancel a wedding" in Night Vale), Abby talked him down from his angerEpisode 53 The September Monologues and the wedding was allowed to proceed. Abby and Cecil do not appear to be especially close; Cecil notes in The Registry of Middle School Crushes that they have not spoken in some time. (Cecil also notes that he would like this to change) They do, however, seem to be on good terms: Steve states that Abby loves her brother, and Cecil babysat Janice while Steve and Abby were away.Episode 65 Voicemail Since Steve Carlsberg is referred to as Janice's step-father,Episode 44 ''Cookies'' it is likely that Janice is Abby's child from a previous relationship. Mentions * In Cookies, Cecil mentions that Janice's mother is out of town. * While Steve Carlsberg speaks in Episode 53, The September Monologues, he says that he loves his wife, she loves her brother, and both he and his wife love their daughter. He later recounts the incidents with Cecil at Steve's wedding. * In Episode 57, The List, Cecil notes that Janice and her family are among those gathered in Mission Grove Park. He comments that he doesn't like to talk about Janice's family much, but he does tolerate them "in all the requisite familial ways."Episode 57 ''The List'' * In Voicemail, ''Steve Carlsberg mentions in a voicemail message left for Cecil that he and Abby are planning a vacation for the two of them, and asks whether Cecil is willing to babysit Janice while they are away. This is the first time Abby is called by name. * In Episode 68, ''Faceless Old Women, Cecil mentions that he is reluctant to move away at the moment because his sister and brother-in-law need him to look after Janice during their vacation. He seems more concerned about disappointing his niece than her parents.Episode 68 Faceless Old Women * In Episode 69, Fashion Week, Cecil says that he had Janice over "while her parents were taking a romantic long weekend in the kingdom of the Deros, deep within the hollow earth." This kingdom is apparently accessible by ordering any item from the Arby's "market fresh" menu.Episode 69 Fashion Week * In Episode 70B, ''Review'', Cecil notes that Janice, Abby, and Steve Carlsberg were present at the new Old Night Vale Opera House. Janice later says that her mom was the one who told her that Cecil was planning to move away from Night Vale. Later in the episode, Cecil lists Abby among the reasons that he will live in Night Vale, along with Steve and Janice.Episode 70B Review * In Episode 71, The Registry of Middle School Crushes, Cecil lists Abby among the players of Janice's heist as "Abby: my sister, whom I have not spoken with in quite a while, but whom I am hoping to speak with more." Cecil describes Abby creating the illusion of an empty hallway in the doorway of the City Council chambers using mirrors and clip lights, though he later reveals that the heist was only a story and that Abby and the other supposed "players" aside from Janice are safe in their homes.Episode 71 ''The Registry of Middle School Crushes'' * In Episode 78, Cooking Stuff: Thanksgiving Special, Cecil mentions that his sister and her husband as well as Cecil's niece would be joining Carlos and him for Thanksgiving dinner.Episode 78 ''Cooking Stuff: Thanksgiving Special'' * In Episode 80, A New Sheriff in Town, Cecil says that he will be sharing some eggnog with his "dearest family: Carlos, Abby, Janice... others."Episode 80 A New Sheriff in Town * In Episode 85, The April Monologues, Steve Carlsberg speaks briefly about enjoying quiet evenings with Abby and Janice. He also mentions that Abby had cooked a delicious-looking dinner the day he was visited by Chad Bowinger.Episode 85 The April Monologues References Category:Characters Category:NVHS Alumni Category:Night Vale residents